


Не кусайте незнакомцев

by Brune



Series: Лагерь вампироборцев [1]
Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: В нормальной семье люди приносят домой котиков. Лагерь вампироборцев нормальной семьей не является.





	Не кусайте незнакомцев

**Author's Note:**

> Cпойлеры к серии 2х13 "Черные дни".  
> Бета: [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure)

Аксель нашел Ванессу на складе — она затыкала нож за голенище сапога.  
— Где ты была? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  
— Кое-где, — ответила она, так же не утруждаясь приличиями, и поправила меч за спиной.  
Он окинул взглядом куртку с оттопыривающимися карманами и приготовленные набедренные сумки.  
— Куда ты собралась?  
— Кое-куда, — бросила она, подхватывая сумки.  
Аксель загородил выход.  
— Кое-что проверить, — улыбнулась Ванесса улыбкой, от которой вампиры столбенели.   
Аксель хмуро скрестил руки на груди.  
— Есть шанс узнать подробности?  
— Узнаешь, когда проверю, — пообещала Ванесса, небрежно отодвигая его в сторону. Времени терять она не собиралась.  
Аксель бросился следом.  
— Док сказала, ты опять кого-то притащила.  
Ванесса на ходу поморщилась.  
— Не мне кидаться камнями, — продолжал Аксель, — но не хватит ли с нашей милой компании бывших вампиров?  
— Я его не тащила, — огрызнулась Ванесса, — он сам увязался.  
— Но ты его укусила?  
— А пусть не лезет.  
Аксель, сознавая глупость своего действия, схватил её за локоть. Ванесса повернулась к нему, но к оружию не потянулась. Пока.  
— Сделай одолжение, — попросил Аксель, — просто снеси следующему голову.   
И, когда она нехорошо прищурилась и открыла рот, добавил:  
— Не обсуждается. Я всех кормить не намерен.

Новенький сидел на кухне, вальяжно раскинувшись на жёстком табурете, что, по мнению Фила, было довольно затруднительно, и имел вид человека, покинувшего костюмированную вечеринку ближе к рассвету, когда всё спиртное выпито, кокаин вынюхан, и половина гостей обихожена по темным углам. Лихорадочно блестящие глаза, беспокойные и любопытные, обшаривали окружающее пространство, подолгу задерживаясь на тихо подвывающей микроволновке. Пальцы с обломанными ногтями то жестикулировали, сопровождая цветистую речь, то крутили перстень с крупным камнем. Некогда пышные воланы черной рубашки уныло висели, обрамляя бледную грудь.   
Фил прежде тоже предпочитал чёрное. Они все держались чёрного — для них это было, по меньшей мере, практично. Будь его воля, он бы никогда в жизни больше не надел ни одной чёрной тряпки.   
Фил поднял взгляд от груди новичка и понял, что тот смотрит на него с интересом. Он кашлянул.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что знали Дмитрия ещё человеком, э... сударь?  
— Мон шер ами, — сказал новенький и вдруг улыбнулся — Филу эта быстрая хищная улыбка не понравилась — «маркиза» будет достаточно. Но да, дорогой мой, конечно же, я знал его. Он был очень забавным молодым человеком! Такой, как бы это выразить, жадный, словно путник, вышедший из пустыни в сад. Столь чувственный, столь воодушевлённый... Впрочем, жадным он остался и после обращения, но уже до других вещей. Вы, конечно понимаете.  
Ещё одна улыбка.  
— Я почти не встречал его, — ответил Фил сухо. — Если хотите разделить впечатления о нём, вам лучше поговорить с Джулиусом.  
Микроволновка тренькнула и остановилась.  
— Джулиус? — вскинулся новенький, оглядываясь на звук. — Позвольте-ка, не тот ли это молоденький порывистый блондин? Вечно в старой крови, но волосы чудные.  
Фил вынул тарелку с гамбургером и поставил её на стойку.   
— Нет, это такой... с габаритами и эмпатией дубового шкафа.  
— Ах этот, — разочарованно протянул новенький, но глаза его, устремлённые на исходящую паром тарелку, горели. — Признаться, он и вампиром-то был скучнее некуда.  
— Правда? — мрачно сказал Фил.  
Его собеседник осторожно потрогал гамбургер пальцем и посмотрел на микроволновку с восхищением.  
— Мон ами, — голос от возбуждения вибрировал, — не могли бы вы завести это устройство ещё раз?

Ванесса неслась к воротам с неумолимостью бронепоезда. Аксель шел по пятам, уверяя себя, что он её не провожает, а только хочет видеть, в какую сторону она направится. Фил окликнул их у самого выхода.   
— Ну? — спросила Ванесса, затормозив так, что Аксель едва не врезался ей в спину.  
— О Старейшинах он не знает ничего, кроме факта их существования, — сказал Фил, добежав и тяжело дыша.  
«Кто?» — чуть было не спросил Аксель.  
— О «тех» Старейшинах, — добавил Фил, опираясь о стену. — Судя по тому, что он говорит, развлечения интересовали его больше политики.  
— Да ну, — фыркнула Ванесса и тут же насторожилась. — О «тех» Старейшинах?  
— Он уверяет, что во время второй волны переселения в числе прибывших из Старого света были Элизабет Батори и Тамерлан. И он до сих пор не слышал об их упокоении.  
— Какой ещё Тамерлан? — оторопел Аксель.  
— Это шутка? — спросила Ванесса.  
— Вероятно, — сказал Фил. — У него странное чувство юмора. Кстати, об упокоении Дмитрия он тоже ещё не слышал.   
Аксель подступил к Ванессе вплотную.  
— Кто пришёл с тобой? — спросил он требовательно. — Кто он такой?  
— Маркиз де Сад, — пожала плечами Ванесса.  
— Вероятно, — повторил Фил. — Но микроволновки он прежде не видел. И я не хочу знать, о чем он думает, когда смотрит на неё.  
— Мне пора, — решительно сказала Ванесса.  
— Какой еще де Сад? — заорал Аксель.  
— Пусть Джулиус за ним присмотрит, — велела Ванесса.  
— Мне кажется, Джулиус его боится, — заметил Фил.  
— Ты обратила маркиза де Сада?  
— Тогда сам за ним присмотри.   
— Мне кажется, я тоже его боюсь.  
— Ты его укусила, притащила сюда и СВАЛИВАЕШЬ?!  
— Тогда пусть он присмотрит, когда проорется, — махнула Ванесса на Акселя, вышла за ворота и зашагала в сторону леса.  
Фил вздохнул, взял Акселя под руку и попытался увести, но тот легко стряхнул его, кинулся к воротам и долбанул кулаком по металлической сетке. Ворота жалостно задребезжали.  
— Руби головы, черт тебя дери! — крикнул он вслед Ванессе во всю глотку. — Просто руби головы! Вернешься с Тамерланом — на порог не пущу! И это не обсуждается!


End file.
